Fae Beginnings
by Crimzn
Summary: It's a simple fact that all magical folk get their magic from their genes, and the magical creatures are the ones who supplie those genes. How exactly will Harry deal with being something other than human?


**NOTE: In this story all wizard folk have some kind of magical critter blood meaning it's a creature/inheritance story.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

The boy living in the smallest room of number 4 Privet Drive woke with a start. Somehow he had fallen asleep even though he had purposely attempted to stay awake.

The young wizard was a bit miffed that he had missed going through his inheritance. It was a known fact that all wizards had gotten their magic from the inherited creature blood.

It gave him quite a shock when he saw that some of the older students had appendages that weren't quite human to begin with. For the 5 years that he has been going to Hogwarts he's learnt that a with or wizard would only come into their inheritance once they hit the age of 16.

Muggle-borns would tend to have a weaker amount of abilities. Half-bloods like himself sometimes had a mixture of creature blood from both parents but would never exceed the power of a pure-blood. It also depended on whether if the child received more genes from the mother or father.

He had asked his father's best friends and fellow marauders just what to expect on his birthday. Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, had burst into laughter last year when Harry's face fell once he was told that his mum had elven blood. Remus Lupin took pity on the boy and cuffed the laughing wizard.

Remus explained to him just last year that elves were quite powerful in their own right, but most of his inheritance would be in fact coming from his father. The Potter's, being a long time pure-blood family were proud members of the unseelie fae court.

The boy had blanched at the new information that he had just received. When asked what was the matter the boy only mumbled about "being a bloody fairy".

"Being part fae is not all that bad Harry. The sidhe race are actually very powerful." Remus told him. "Those muggle's conception of the fae race are all wrong. It wouldn't be easy to be running around with butterfly wings now would it." the ex-professor amended.

Harry sighed and plopped his head back down only to bolt up. He quickly ran over to a small mirror that the Dursleys allowed him to have. He knew what to expect, but not to this degree.

His eyes which where the same green as his mothers darkened to a green that was almost black; a color that you would imagine venom to be. His black hair remained that; black. Though at closer inspection he was shocked that it had grown over night.

It managed to look more wavy that untidy like years previous. And it only came down past his shoulders so that the Dursleys wouldn't think anything of it. He was glad that nothing wasn't too different so that he wouldn't be blamed for his 'freakishness'.

He ran a hand through his hair but only froze halfway. Much to his pleasure, his hair actually felt downy soft.

Harry sat back down on his bed feeling much better about his appearance now; not even wondering why he could now see without his glasses.

The professors at Hogwarts have told him the year previous that the time of inheritance was probably the most important time in a young wizard or witch's life because they would then receive most of their power at this point.

In truth, Harry did feel stronger now. He felt a sort of freedom that he never felt before. He plopped back down, his head hitting the pillow; grinning from ear to ear waiting for his aunt to come pounding at the door to wake him up.

"Get up boy." his aunt Petunia called out at his door and unlocking it before heading downstairs. "Good morning aunt Petunia." Harry said, smiling sheepishly as he came down the stairs.

The blonde haired woman stared at him strangely. The woman gasped. The same thing that happened to her sister when she was younger. Petunia Dursley made a choking sob like noise.

Her nephew was a darker haired version of her dear little sister. "Aunt Petunia?" the boys child like voice broke her from her musings. She wiped away the tears that ran down her face. "I'm so sorry Harry." she said before hugging him.

Petunia prayed that her sister would forgive her, where ever she was right now. Petting her nephew's soft head one last time she gently let the boy go. "Sorry about that. You just look so much like her it hurts." she said with a shaky laugh.

Harry stared up at his aunt with wide eyes. This was the first time that his aunt ever showed some kind of affection to him. He was starting to think she was sick when she told him that she would make breakfast instead.

He was actually having a nice conversation with his aunt before his cousin came downstairs followed by his walrus of an uncle.

Vernon Dursley spouted something about a new shipment of drills after he had wolfed down his eggs and beacon. Kissing his wife goodbye he left the house for work.

"There's something different about you." Dudley said with a weary stare at his only cousin. Harry merely shrugged his shoulders. "Hurry up Diddykins, were going to London for some shopping today.

The bid boned boy grunted and went to gather his jacket. Petunia adjusted her nephew's collar one last time before grabbing her purse. Harry waited in the drive way with Dudley.

Neither boy said anything. "I guess I owe you an apology." Dudley said with an abrupt cough. Harry cocked his head to the side. "What for?"

"I've been a right git to you for so many years. It was wrong of me to do so." Dudley said, messing with his buttons.

Petunia walked out of the house to see that her son and nephew having a friendly conversation; making her heart ache terribly. "All ready boys?" she asked instead.

Both boys turned around to face the blonde woman. "Yes 'mam." they both said smiling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Been wanting to write an inheritance fic for some time now. Review if you would like.

~Crimzn


End file.
